Never Again
by Artofskating
Summary: Franziska wasn't always a heartless monster. She used to be sweet and kind once. However one day when she was 15, everything changed... Please R&R! Side story to The Thoughtful Turnabout.


Never Again

I wasn't always heartless. I too had feelings once. However, one day, everything changed...

**SEVERAL YEARS EARLIER**

_"Hurry up, Izzy!" The girl shouted._

_"I can't run much faster, Skylie," I complained, looking at the five year old, smiling. We had decided to have a race, and Skie, who was seven, was beating my 15-year old ass._

_"I win!" The redhead shouted excitedly!_

_"No shit, Skylie." Skie laughed._

_"What time is it, Izzy?"_

_"Let's see, it's 3:30-AGH!"_

_"What?" She asked, obviously confused._

_"I was supposed to be at my lesson a half hour ago!"_

_"Well, you're screwed." The five year old said, suddenly serious. "You should go. HURRY!"_

_As I ran off, only one thought filled my mind:_

_Boy, i'm screwed._

_I finally got home 15 minutes later. Gulping in fear, I opened the door to the library. Papa and Miles Edgeworth were already there. Great. There's no way to pretend I was here the whole time. Slowly, I walked over to the table and sat down._

_"Where." Papa slammed the table in front of me. Great, he's pissed. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" He shouted, forgetting we were in our own personal library._

_"I..."_

_"Did you lose track of time again, Franziska?" I glared at Miles. That little bitch!_

_"Franziska." Shit, that's never good. Not when Papa's quiet like that. "Come with me." Slowly, I stood up. "I'll be right back, Miles." Papa said as the door closed behind us. He grabbed my arm and pulled me off._

_"Papa, what are you doing!? That hurts!" I yelped as he stopped pulling me._

_"Franziska, what did I tell you about hanging out with that freaky bitch?"_

_"Papa! Skylie's not freaky, and she's not a bitch!" I cried, knowing where this conversation was heading._

_"Not only did you hang out with her, but you were the image of imperfection when you were late!" That hurt worse than a slap. Being told I was not perfect by my own father. "Franziska. You deserve to be punished."_

_The sudden grab on my arm shocked me, and I started trying to run. A shock went through me as I screamed. Papa had tased me! The shock left me lying on the ground. I looked up into Papa's cruel smile. He was still smiling as he kicked me in the chin and I passed out._

_"Izzy? Wake up!"_

_"Skie, she's not waking up."_

_"Shut up, Edgey! I hate Mr. von Karma!"_

_"..."_

_Skylie? Miles? Groaning, I opened my eyes._

_"Izzy!" Skylie said._

_"Franziska." Miles Edgeworth said._

_"Little brother." I replied._

_"Izzy?" Skie asked once more._

_"Can you get a mirror, Skylie?" Frowning, she said after a pause,_

_"Sure." As she left, I said,_

_"Miles Edgeworth. You have some explaining to do."_

_"..I'm sorry, Franziska. If I had known he would beat you, I would have never sold you out."_

_"Stop lying to me, you asshole."_

_"Franziska. This isn't like you."_

_"It is now."_

_"Did he tase you?" I nod. "It must have caused brain damage. I'll call a doctor."_

_"Don't you dare!" He did, naturally. "How long was I out?"_

_"Two weeks. He beat you pretty badly." Skie came in with the mirror. I saw a creature with blueish black skin, a cut above her right eyebrow, and a split lip._

_"WHAT DID HE DO TO ME!?" I shouted in shock._

_"He kicked you several times. He also punched you." Miles told me. I cover my mouth in shock._

_"Izzy. Tell me something honestly." Skie was unusually stern._

_"What is it?"_

_"Do you want to stay friends?" I looked at her in shock._

_"I heard your mind. I was the reason he punished you, wasn't I?"_

_"...No."_

_"?"_

_"I hate you, Skie. I never want to see you again." Her expression turned blank, as did her eyes. Even her voice was void of emotion as she said._

_"Fine. I'll add you to the list of people who abandoned me, Franziska." I felt no guilt as she left. But at the door, she turned around, looked me in the eyes, and said, "I wish you luck in your prosecutorial journey. You'll do well. After all, you have one similarity with your father: You're both heartless bitches." She smiled at the shocked face I made as she left._

**PRESENT**

That was the last time I saw Skylie for four long years. When we finally did, it was in court. In those four years, I felt nothing.

After all, my one wish was to never again be hurt by my loved ones.

The End

***A/N Skie isn't nearly as powerful here as she is in The Thoughtful Turnabout. After all, she's only 7 here, all she can do here is read minds, and she can barely do that.**


End file.
